


Drama Camp

by italianscientist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: AU，鹿特丹混蛋的戏剧营作案现场。





	Drama Camp

托马斯急匆匆扯开拉链，长舒一口气。这个该死的地方终于让他找到卫生间了，虽说是个连隔板都没有的老玩意儿。

半人高的木门发出一阵晦涩的呻吟，又有一个动作粗鲁的年轻人跳到他身边的台阶上，花哨的皮带扣一阵叮叮当当强势地盖住了两人共同制造的潺潺水声。

托马斯忍不住那边瞟了一眼。哦。是他的错，他忘了这里他妈没有任何遮掩，这让他感觉自己仿佛是个偷窥狂尽管他实际上并没有看到什么，比利时人撇撇嘴，把注意力转向面前瓷砖上的裂纹。

有什么东西让他感到奇怪，也许不是这个迷宫般的小树林和读不懂的行程安排，也不是下车以来憋了一路的闷痛。

是谁在看他？

他抬起头不幸对上了陌生青年的眼神，更具体些是陌生青年时不时投向他下半身的眼神。托马斯没有兴趣看清他的脸，但事实上他自己的头皮已经因为各种各样的原因发麻了起来。尽管是白天，在暗得可怜的灯光下，他说不出那对眼睛是绿色还是棕色，还有冒着青茬的脸上意味不明的微笑。

 

托马斯心想我他妈才第一天来这个鬼地方能不能让我换个地方撞上个穿花衬衫的gay，好吧，他要怎样安详又睿智地离开这种危险的公共场合，或者……

他可以觉得……刺激？

 

比利时人感觉自己还是很有自信的，各种方面。当那个年轻人摸上他的左手，他浑身的皮肤都敏感地泛起一种微触电的感觉，陌生人的手指环握住他的手腕，开始上下活动，露骨模仿着某种动作。托马斯知道该是自己做出什么反应的时候了，他想，身边这个家伙其实还是挺有意思的但是……还是算了吧。

托马斯轻声咳了两下，把他的手抖掉，低下头摆弄自己的裤子，假装要去找洗手的地方。黑发青年笑着摇了摇头，提上仿佛能奏出交响乐的裤腰带，哼着跑到听不出调的什么离开了。

 

听到门板令人心安地吱呀一声，托马斯从心底里赞扬了自己不乱捡肥皂的正派行为，假装什么也没发生地走到缺了一块角的镜子前，尝试了各种泰然自若的表情。

突然之间他就觉得有什么不对。是那个穿花衬衫的家伙，他在哪里见过？不可能。那么他今天的发型不对？从线袖到鞋子，他哪里穿得不像直男了？托马斯仔细把自己的短发抓了一遍，沉思了一番，他看向自己刚刚被挑逗过的手腕。

好的那小子偷了他的古驰表。

 

冲到满地落叶泥泞不堪的林荫路上，托马斯果然看见一名嚣张的身着褐色外套的混蛋正向湖区狂奔，他恶狠狠地喊了一句简洁的脏话翻过灌木丛抄近路往码头的方向冲去。

那个傻逼跑得跟兔子一样快，眼看就跳上了岸边的小艇，感谢那不知道是谁绑的妈妈都解不开或者根本没打算再次解开的绳索耽误了花衬衫青年的逃逸节奏，托马斯一脚踩进小艇里，剧烈的摇晃让他一时丢了平衡，直接跟船上的嫌疑犯撞了个满怀。

 

“把，表，还，我。”

托马斯上气不接下气，看着黑发青年阳光灿烂地把细瘦的胳膊伸出船外，手上价值不菲的小玩意儿几乎沾到了水面，那个得意的表情简直让人想抽他一巴掌。

“听见没？”托马斯黑着脸低吼，顺便用荷兰语爆了句粗。

“你才小杂种！”花衬衫的混蛋马上换了表情，乱蹬起来要把压在他身上的人赶开，“至于吗不就是摸了你几下吗不能更抠了！！”

“……你说什么？”托马斯听到学生时代熟悉亲切的脏话，稍微松懈了些，“荷兰人？”

“鹿特丹人”那家伙一脸骄傲地扬起下巴，仿佛自己干了一件光宗耀祖为家乡添彩的大事，“哼哼你反应太慢啦，我要不是让着你才不会给你抓到。”

“好的好的鹿特丹小流氓，能不能把我的表递过来？请你？”托马斯摁牢他另一边胳膊，抬起眉毛。

 

这样看他浮夸地用发胶抹上天的头发，明朗的眉线，琥珀绿色的眼睛里倒映着雨后的阴天，好像就要透出阳光。他笑起来的时候，尽管那种恬不知耻的嚣张让人鄙夷，可是他有一对显眼的兔牙，那么圆润可爱的一对兔牙，可以让他大胆地假装自己只不过是弄了个小小的恶作剧。这样，似乎他算得上很配这件布满各种奇怪荧光色的花衬衫。

“你干嘛看着我？”绑架着手表的小流氓问，“我只是觉得，因为你看起来好像不太愿意，所以我想了点别的办法……”

“到此为止，”托马斯打断他说话的势头，“把我的表还给我，我要去报到了，虽然我他妈现在还不知道老巢在哪里。”

“干啊，你可以问我的啦。”青年把手表举得更远了，一副我要撕票了哦的神情，“说不定我知道老巢在哪里。”

“然后进去摸个够吗？”托马斯快要沉不住气了。

“好吧，我可能是有摸别人口袋的天赋吧！”青年慢慢地撑起身，“不过你知道我还有摸其他地方的天赋吗？”

 

托马斯往后退了几公分，他想说：“我是一个正……”常人，但是没有说完整。他感觉到冰凉的金属质感的表带贴在了后颈，甚至带着一丝湖水的清洌。陌生的，然而是饱满而温暖的嘴唇，紧紧贴上自己，一口温热的呼吸混着淡淡的生理咸味，含住了他的舌尖，该死他怎么忘了闭上嘴。

青年的吻闯进他的口腔里，搅动起激烈的涟漪，他开始觉得身下的小艇左右晃动起来。黑发的荷兰男人摸上他的大腿，然后娴熟地游移到腰际、胸口，他手里甚至攥着自己的手表。托马斯呜咽了一声，妈的，他本来不想这样的，和一个还不知道名字的混蛋，在湖边的小艇里，手足交缠，热烈拥吻。但是他管不了那么多了。

 

“我……叫你什么好？”青年的触摸来到捧住他的两边耳侧，托马斯能听见秒针在耳廓清晰转动，急促地敲击着被轻易撩拨的内心，而对方淡蓝色的牛仔裤内侧还若有若无地摩擦着他，在狭小只容一人的船里他有些手心发热。

“托马斯。”他低下头追逐着对方湿润鲜艳的唇瓣，想要再次吻上它们。

“我叫罗宾。”偷表的家伙开心地捏了捏托马斯的下巴，然后又好像又在一瞬间改变了主意，推开了托马斯爬上岸去。

 

“你搞什么啊？”托马斯呜咽道，要知道他甚至还没拿到自己的手表。

“我硬了！”叫罗宾的家伙把手表丢还给他，“但是我还没想好要不要跟你在这里脱裤子！”

“你他妈还可以再喊大声点，然后就会有人来看了，这符合戏剧营的气质。”托马斯简直要被这个花衬衫混蛋低劣的干炮素养激怒了。

“哥们，如果是老教授过来看的话那我们的艺术生涯都要提前结束了。”罗宾蹲下来敲敲码头木制的地面，“你不知道戏剧营唯一的规定就是不准打炮吗？”

“你摸我的手，带我滚船板，然后又提醒我当众打炮会被开除。”托马斯站起身爬上码头，眉宇直逼他的鼻尖让他能清清楚楚地看见，“如果我也硬了呢？那你怎么办？”

 

“那太好了，我又得手啦。”罗宾凝视了他一会，大笑出声，撒腿就跑，像只不要脸的兔子跳进了混合着苇草的乱丛里，“我带你参观戏剧营的宿舍！”

“你他妈站住！！”身上少了手机的托马斯边追边喊道。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015.06.11，想他们呜呜呜


End file.
